iCare Worker
by mccurdsgrande
Summary: Sam is a care worker at Elm Tree House, and all the kids adore her. Except one. And what happens when new care worker Freddie starts stirring things up for her? SEDDIE. AU.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sam groaned as her alarm went off on Monday morning as she reached out and hit the snooze button. She pushed the covers off her body and climbed out of bed, sighing as she remembered about her interview on a job that she most likely wasn't going to get.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the outfit she had put together the night before. It was a flowy dress that was a nude colour, paired with a black cropped blazer and black pointy heels. Once she was dressed and had put her make-up on, she moved onto the accessories and put on a gold linked bracelet and a chunky black ring.

Checking her phone for the time, she realised it was almost time for her interview so she picked up her bag and left. She arrived at Elm Tree House right on time for her interview, and she took in it's appearance. It was a fairly big house with a red door, and the sign 'Elm Tree House' was written on a sign in front of it. She walked towards the door and knocked on it a few times, it swung upon revealing a tall man with blonde hair, he looked quite young.

"You must be Samantha!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out to her.

She frowned but shook it, "It's Sam. And you are?"

"Jason, I'm a careworker here. Violet told me you'd be coming by this morning, but I didn't expect you to be so early." He explained.

Sam rose her eyebrow, "This is what time my interview is. Now, are you going to let me in or make me stand out in the cold?"

Jason grumbled to himself as he stepped aside and let her through. She was instantly greeted by a fairly tall woman with blonde hair tied into a fishtail plait, she looked in her thirty's at least.

"Ah, you must be Sam." She smiled. "I'm Violet, headcare worker. Okay, let me explain how this works, you'll come into my office and we'll have a chat like a normal interview, then you can meet our social worker and cook, then we'll let you meet the kids."

Sam nodded, and smiled as Violet led her into her office. The interview lasted about half an hour, then Violet took Sam to meet their social worker and cook. They walked into the kitchen to see a tall dark-headed man hovering over a large pan, he turned around as they walked in. "Sam, this is David, our cook. David, this is Sam. I'm interviewing her for the new careworker job."

"Hello Sam." David greeted with a smile which she returned.

"Violet, are you in here?" A high-pitched voice asked from behind them. Sam and Violet whirled around and faced a short woman - no taller than Sam, with dark - almost black, hair. "Oh, hello."

Sam gave a small smile, "Hey."

"This is our social worker, Tracy. I'm interviewing Sam for the new job." Violet explained. "I'm gonna take her to meet the kids."

Tracy nodded, "They're all in the living room."

Violet led Sam towards the living room where the kids were in doing various things like watching TV and playing pool. They all turned around when they heard the two women enter.

"Everyone, this is Sam, she might be our new careworker. Come and introduce yourselves." Violet smiled. A small girl with short blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, no older than the age of 9, stepped forward. She had a big smile on her face.

"I'm Ashley, and I'm nine years old." She grinned, giving Sam a big hug.

Next, a girl with long brown hair stepped forward, "I'm Emma and I'm eleven years old."

Next was a short girl with red hair, "Riley at your service. I'm eleven too." She said, giving Sam a salute.

"I'm Evan, and this is my sister Aria. She doesn't talk much." He explained, pointing to a short girl with brown hair and hugging a little teddy. Evan was fairly tall with fair skin and light blonde hair.

"I see." Sam smiled.

Violet looked behind the rest of them. There was only six that hadn't introduced themselves, "I'm gonna make this a bit quicker. Sam, this is Liam he's fourteen, the second oldest here," She said pointing to a tall guy with light brown hair and tanned skin, "Colton, he's twelve," She pointed towards an average sized guy with dark skin and dark hair, "Jayden, he's ten," she pointed towards a tall boy with dirty blonde hair, "Dylan, he's twelve," she pointed to a small fair skinned boy with dark hair, "Julian, he's thirteen," she pointed towards a tall guy with ginger hair, "Josh, he's ten," she pointed to a small boy with dark hair, "And... Where's Alexa?"

All the kids avoided her eyes when she asked this. Violet put her hands on her hips, "Where is she?"

"Right behind you." A feminine voice said. Sam whirled around and found herself to be facing a tall girl with pale skin and black hair, she had in purple streaks. "Who are you?"

"Alexa, be nice."

"Sam. I'm guessing you're Alexa." Sam said with a frown, then she leant closer to her and sniffed. "Why do I smell alcohol?"

Violet gasped, "Have you been drinking, Alexa?!"

"So what if I have?" Alexa shrugged. "You're not the boss of me."

Sam smirked, "Actually she is. Since you live under her roof, you live by her rules. So, I suggest you get in the kitchen, get yourself a glass of water and wait in there until someone is ready to come talk to you."

"Whatever." Alexa grumbled, stalking off.

Violet grinned, "Sam? You're hired."

"Really?" Sam asked, her eyes wide and Violet nodded. Sam hugged her quickly, "Thank you so much!"

"No probem." Violet smiled.

_**AN: What do you think? Let me know.**_


End file.
